He's A Devil In Disguise (Collection of Tetsuro Kuroo One-shots)
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: A nice little collection of one-shots about Tetsuro Kuroo
1. Devil In Disguise

"Speak of the devil..." I mumbled to myself as Kuroo walked past me. My friends and I were just talking about him a moment ago and now there he was. Silently I hoped he wouldn't notice me.

Beside me, one of my three friends, Kyu, giggled. "You know you like him."

"I do not!" I said a little too loudly, earning me several looks from everyone nearby. Afterwards I lowered my voice a ton. "Tetsuro Kuroo is the devil..."

"I smell denial..." another friend sang with stupid smile on her face.

That only irritated me further. "I am not in denial!" My arms crossed over my chest. No way in hell would I ever like a guy like him. Okay, maybe I did find him a little attractive. Okay fine... he was very attractive. Any girl would think that, but I'll never admit that I thought it. "He is the devil in disguise."

Of course, my friends would never believe me no matter how many times I deny it. The fact that I also agreed to be the volleyball team's manager really easily wasn't much help. No, my crush on that bedheaded schemer was much too obvious, at least to those who knew me well.

After a few more minutes of arguing about it, my friends finally gave up on trying to get me to admit it. Alone, I made my way to the clubroom to finish up some papers that needed to be done by the end of the week. Even if I had a few more days to get it done, I wanted to get it over with. And right now while the boys weren't around was the perfect time to do it.

It was nice, working alone in the clubroom. Headphones in, music playing. No volleyballs flying at my head. No loud Yamamoto. No annoying Lev. And no Tetsuro Kuroo. So peaceful... It wasn't long before I lost track of time, as well as the world around me. I didn't even realize that I was singing along to the songs that played either.

 _Tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki_

 _Oikakereba oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin_

 _Uh, masaka no famu fataru?_

 _Matowasareta wana ni wakitateba_

 _Kumifuseta tenohira ni_

 _Kirameita gin no kurosu wa shigyaku no kiwami sa_

" _Motto, hoshiin daro?"_ a voice sang in my ear. That voice wasn't coming from my headphones though, so of course it startled me. I jumped, the papers that I was working on flying out of my hands.

My scarer laughed, making me turn to glare at him. And who else did it have to be besides the one and (thankfully) only Tetsuro Kuroo? "That's a pretty sadistic little song there," he smirked. "I never thought you'd be into that kinda stuff."

His presence made me even more irritated. Even if he sounded extremely sexy when he- Oh crap. Did I really just think that? I swear my face was turning red right now.

I quickly collected my scattered pages, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Just as I'd gotten the last of them, I was pushed against the wall. Kuroo got too close too quickly. The only thing I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and wait for whatever he was about to do. But then nothing happened.

Opening my eyes slowly, I was a bit surprised. He'd backed away and was now staring at me with that stupid smirk of his. The jerk had only been trying to mess with. That's all that ever happened with the two of us. All I was to him was just some girl he liked to tease.

"Tease..." I muttered to myself. Or I thought it was to myself. Kuroo had actually heard me and wasn't about to waste another "perfect" opportunity.

"Oh?" he purred teasingly. "Would you like me to actually do things to you?"

My face flared red again. Actually, it might have still been red from before. "No way in hell!" I quickly shouted out before rushing out the door. But I wasn't fast enough to get away without noticing his laughter at my reaction.

 _Tetsuro Kuroo... you really are the devil in disguise._


	2. Too Far

"You're so cute..." his voiced purred in my ear. That look he's giving me now always makes me feel weak... If he were to suddenly tell me to strip down to nothing and give myself to him right now, I'd probably do it. Not that I'd ever actually admit that to anyone.

His breath was hot against my skin. He's been careful not to touch me, but he's a lot closer than he usually gets. Of course, every time before this one, he had only been teasing me. This time though, I really wasn't sure what his intentions were; all I knew was that my back was against the clubroom wall and he was staring down at me with that irritatingly sexy smirk of his...

Slowly he leaned in closer, greatly decreasing the amount of space left between us. My fist clenched as I shut my eyes, awaiting the moment when the space became nonexistent. My heartbeat was going crazy just thinking about what was about to happen... but then nothing happened.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. In mere seconds, that smirk turned into hysterically laughter. My gaze turned to my feet. So that's how it was, huh? Many feelings surged inside me. I'm just some plaything for him? Fine!

There was a powerful stinging sensation on the palm of my hand as his laughter stopped abruptly. Kuroo stared at me wide-eyed as his hand went up to the red mark on his face. Didn't expect that, now did you? "Wh-"

I didn't even let him say anything. "Asshole!" I shouted at him, storming out the door before he could react. As I ran down the hall with tears forming in my eyes, I ended up shoving someone who walked too close... though I didn't care to pay attention to who.

I was done being some stupid plaything... I was done letting Tetsuro Kuroo toy with my heart like a cat with a ball of yarn. No more.

 _(Shibayama's POV)_

"What did you do?" Lev asked innocently as he help me up. I know she wasn't angry with me... I'd never done anything to our manager. There was no doubts in my mind as to what did upset her though.

I simply shook my head. "She didn't mean it." I like our manager; she was pretty nice when you got to know her. However, when you got our captain involved, things could get a little rough.

As we all met in the clubroom, the first thing anyone noticed was the hand-shaped red mark on the captain's face. That confirmed my suspicions that Kuroo had been teasing her again. Didn't he know that she really liked him? I mean, it was really obvious to me.

"You went too far this time..." The third and second years just shook their heads at him. We all knew he liked to tease her, but none of us ever thought it'd go that far. Little did we know, she'd been seriously hurt this time.

Three weeks passed by and she hadn't shown up for practice even once since that incident. In fact, most of us rarely saw her at all since then. She didn't have the same classes as any of us and she stopped coming to practice. She didn't even say she wasn't going to show up or even make up an excuse... she just simply didn't show.

We'd tried to tell Kuroo to just apologize to her, but so far he still hadn't done it. He claimed that he tried to, but I know if he really had tried, she would have come back. Was he really that oblivious to how she felt?

Why wasn't anyone saying anything about it to him? I couldn't be the only one to have noticed the way she felt about him... So won't anyone say anything?

"Something wrong, Shibayama?" Yaku's voice asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why would he play around with her like that when it's obvious that she likes him?" My voice had an usually cold edge to it, surprising my teammates. There was no question as to who or what I was talking about. "He's more than smart enough to have figured it out by now, so why would he do something cruel like that?"

"Because I'm an idiot and had no idea how she felt."

 _(Reader's POV)_

I hated Kuroo... Oh who am I kidding? I can't hate him no matter how much I really want to. Still though, I didn't want to see him. So I'd been avoiding him. Of course, that meant that I could no longer attend volleyball practice.

At first I felt bad, but after awhile I was over it. I hated to just abandon everyone like that, but I was sure they'd understand. I began to think about officially quitting, but I kept hesitating. And before I knew it, three weeks had passed by.

Today I'd stayed a little later to finish up some homework so that I wouldn't have to do it at home. I wasn't going to volleyball practice, so it's not like I had anything to worry about. As I packed up my things and was about to leave, someone stepped into the room and blocked me from leaving the room.

I didn't need to look at or hear him to know who he was. Kuroo was not someone I wanted to see... Not after the last time. I quickly tried to get around him, but all that accomplished was getting him to grab me by the arm, preventing me from getting away.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I didn't answer and refused to look at him. If he hadn't figured it out on his own by now, then nothing was going to change even if I did tell him. "Say something," he said, pushing me against the wall. Oh I've been here before, haven't I?

"I don't want to see you." That wasn't totally true... I still wanted to see him, but I was still hurting.

Kuroo's hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't look at him. I f I were to look at him now, my heart would melt and give in. That wasn't what I wanted to happen. Well, what I really wanted to happen was for him to take me into his arms and give me one of those amazing and breathtaking kisses that you only see in movies... but there was no way in hell something like that would actually happen... not with Kuroo, at least.

"I guess it really is true then, what Shibayama said." I didn't know what the first year libero had said, but considering the situation, I had a pretty good guess as to what it related to. The air around me felt like it grew warmer, so I figured that he'd moved in a little closer. Still though, I kept my eyes closed. "Will you at least look at me?"

Kuroo's voice sounded so different... it was almost scary. Though when he spoke in such a gentle tone, I couldn't help but do as he said. Slowly I opened my eyes to him staring down at me. Much to my surprise, his usual smirk wasn't present. In fact, for once he after looked serious and maybe even a little hurt.

My heart began racing. Looking at him had been a big mistake... He leaned in and stopped mere centimeters away from my lips. A light whimper escaped as I shut my eyes again. He's teasing me again... but this time I don't have the strength to do anything at all about it.

"Would it be going to far if I were to kiss you right now?" he whispered, still not closing that small amount of distance between us. He's just teasing me again... I'm sure of it. Still, I shook my head. He was only teasing me and wouldn't actually do it. There's no way Kuroo would ever-

My eyes shot wide open. Lips against my own... Kuroo is... My mind couldn't even form a complete thought. Almost instantly I melted in his arms. Hands tangled in his eternally messy hair and held tight in his embrace, I eagerly returned his kiss.

This was a moment I'd been longing for... even if it was nowhere near as romantic as I'd hoped it would be. With his tongue determined to memorize every millimeter of my mouth and his hand groping anything they could reach, how could this be romantic? Hot as all hell, maybe, but not romantic. Not that I really minded that... I was more than enjoying myself... and Kuroo's self.

Eventually though, we had to breathe and broke the kiss. While I was panting heavily, he was only a little winded. One of the perks of playing a sport, I guess. Soon though, that smirk of his made its appearance. "I'd do more, but we're kind of out in the open," that taunting voice of his purred in my ear. "And we have practice." I'd almost forgotten that I was the team's manager... Can't exactly go and abandon them now, can I? "But after practice, you're all mine..."

Okay, now I was certain he really was teasing this time... right? He grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as he made his way to the gym. But as you'd expect, he was walking way too fast for me. "K-Kuroo! Slow down a little!"

Kuroo stopped abruptly, making me run into his back. "Tetsuro." He looked over his shoulder at me, that sexy smirk of his clear on his face. "You're my girlfriend now, so you have to call me by my first name. It's a direct order from your boyfriend and captain."


	3. Got You

The library was dead silent. It was almost scary, but when you considered that there were only three people, it made sense for it to be quiet. One of those three was the librarian who sat in the corner, too absorbed in her book to even notice anything was going on.

One student sat at one of the tables. Scattered around her were several books. She was busily writing in a notebook book, or so she seemed.

The third... no one seemed to notice his presence. He slipped in silently. This boy was a third year and a kitsune, a fox spirit. And much like a fox, he was quite mischievous and sly. Shifted from human to fox form, he crept up behind the girl studying at the table. This time for sure, he would get her.

I continued to write in my notebook. It was nice to finally have some quiet without Kuroo hanging around. He seemed to have taken a liking to annoying me, though I couldn't begin to guess why. Maybe that idiotic third year has a ridiculous crush on me... okay I can't even think that with a straight face. It's just impossible.

Slowly, Kuroo crept closer to his target. He didn't make a single sound. He barely even breathed out of fear that it would give him away. Just a few steps from his precious target, he crouched down, prepared to pounce.

"Don't even think about it," I threatened, not even bothering to turn around. Me: 1, Kuroo: 0. So much for my quiet time... I swear this kitsune is trying to drive me away. Or at the very least drive me crazy.

A low growl escaped him as he shifted back into human form and sat down on my table. Not on a chair at the table, literally on the table. He even pushed a few of my books out of the way. "Are you ever surprised by anything? Even just a bit?" he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Nope." Actually some things did surprise me from time to time, but it rarely happened. Being a 'monster expert' as many called it, I found that very few things were capable of surprising me anymore. And this handsome kitsune was determined to find even just one of those things.

For awhile, he just quietly stared down at me. It made it very difficult to keep working, but I managed to do it. Eventually I finished my work. But before I could get everything picked up, Kuroo decided to make his next move.

In one quick motion, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of my chair into his arms. I really should have been expecting something like this from someone like him, but when his mouth pressed roughly against mine, he'd caught me completely off guard. Me: 1, Kuroo: 1.

It happened so fast that I didn't know how to react. I couldn't react. I knew that I should have pushed him away, but I couldn't move. His lips moved gently against mine, but I didn't kiss him back. Honestly I don't think I really processed what was going on until he'd already pulled away and let me fall back into my seat.

All I could do was sit and stare at him. Yeah, he'd surprised me with that one. My mouth hanging right now probably wasn't helping to hide that fact either.

Unsurprisingly, he smirked at me. "Finally I got you," he teased and I immediately punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't get too arrogant, Foxy," I hissed, putting all my books in neat pile. Me: 2, Kuroo: 1.

"Oh? You think I'm foxy?" he smirked at me, earning him another punch. Me: 2, Kuroo: 2. "You're pretty cute sometimes, you know? Such a little tsundere..." Bet you can guess what that one got him. Me: 3, Kuroo: 2.

Sometimes, this fox really gets on my nerves. Though I guess he's not all that bad. Maybe a serious pain in the ass, but I won't lie, those looks of his certainly make up for it.


End file.
